


A Mobster's Angel

by julzli



Series: The Cigar Saga [1]
Category: 1920s - Fandom
Genre: 1920s, Angst, F/F, Female x Female, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Lesbian, New York, downtown, mobster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julzli/pseuds/julzli
Summary: It's the 1920s, a bar singer named Veronica Morales is of Latina descent and has faced multiple racist encounters with all of the white women and men of early downtown New York, where mobsters and the mafia reign over power. During one of her gigs in a small bar near the outskirts of the city, the daughter of one of the most powerful men in the entire state walks in.





	1. First Glance

Miss Veronica Morales wasn't always as stuck-up as people thought, in reality, she was only ever empathetic to those who were close to her. However, those people are long gone, making her seem as if she has no time for anybody, especially those who work with her. 

Veronica is of Latina descent, and her parents had given her money in thousands ten years ago for her to have a place in America, in which her parents deemed as "safe" and "welcoming". She has her own place in an apartment block with low rent, giving her plenty of time to gather money from singing in bars.

She would be lying if she said she loved her job, Veronica has talent in her voice and was dubbed "La Voz del Angel" back in Mexico City. She was always a city-dweller, as she was born and raised one.

Oh, but being a Latina city-dweller bar singer isn't as great as it may seem, for Veronica must deal with being called a 'beaner' every other day, and other slurs too cruel to repeat.

But, for the most part, her appearance and beauty in itself captivates everyone, and makes everyone forget her ethnicity for a second. But her appearance is only helped by cheap makeup and slutty dresses.

She had very tan skin, and beautiful brownish-black curly hair. She was slightly shorter than average, but the heels make up for it. Veronica had a slight chub on her stomach and thighs, but nonetheless still made her look absolutely stunning. She had average sized breasts, but that didn't stop the gringos men from looking up and down her body anyway.

The oddest part about her, though, is the fact that she had heterochromia iridum, which made her eyes two different colours. The left was an emerald green, and the right was the deepest colour of royal blue. She was complimented constantly by women her age, giving her the confidence lift she needed every time she sung on stage.

One particular Saturday evening, something had changed Veronica's perspective on the world she thought was rotten and done for.

11:06pm. A few uptown couples enter the bar, which isn't unusual from Veronica's view. She has been around almost every downtown bar there is, and there has got to be at least a dozen uptown folk at every gig. The reasons are usually celebrations or just a normal night out of drinking.

Veronica had been getting ready, and she has gotten herself into a pink sequinned evening dress and a pink buttercup flower clip sitting above her left ear. She usually is given a room backstage for herself to get all "dolled-up". But the chances of a man purposely walking in was extremely high, and she wasn't going to risk it a third time.

She had changed in the women's room, and for some odd reason, only two or three women had entered and left the bathroom when she was getting ready. Was it the condition of the restroom, or was it just because more men were present at the bar on this particular evening?

She paid no mind though, Veronica had too much things going on to worry about other than how many women go into the bathroom. She was finished and had packed her things in a stall and placed an "Out of Order" sign on the stall door.

She had some finishing touches to do to herself but decided to finish backstage. In the room where a bright red curtain was present, a man who was physically nervous was double-checking, even triple-checking, the keys to her own song.

"What's the matter?" she asked. The man looked up to her and then looked back at the sheet music in front of him. "This is my first time playing in a downtown bar, what will people think of me?" he answered, sweat dripping down his face.

"Hun, it doesn't matter what those men and women think about you out there, it's about whether or not you're passionate enough to play in front of strangers. Have you only ever played in one bar or somethin'?" Veronica touched up her makeup in front of a vanity desk and questioned the man curiously. She could just tell that he wasn't from the shitty streets she lived in. He seemed prim and proper, a distasteful trait in the area.

"I-I have, it's just that this sort of bar is bigger than the last few downtown gigs I've played in." The man sighed and started practicing the first keys on the sheet. Veronica knew he would get eaten up alive, but she decided to keep quiet despite her efforts trying not to get associated with another guy.

The last time she did that, the bastard had left her with a broken heart and a bottle of shitty vodka. It always seemed the guys in her life were always ready to fuck up something about her, and it doesn't help the fact that her area is crime-ridden and full of criminal gangs and mobs.

"Just follow the keys on the paper and you'll be fine. Have your back turned to the audience too." Veronica spat out.

The man frowned slightly but ignored the fact she had no empathy for him whatsoever. He walked to the curtain and opened it slightly to get a good look at the audience he was unprepared for. The host was out cracking a few jokes followed by laughter and had been announcing the past few performers.

"Don't do that, the entire bar will see you." Veronica pulled the guy back to the piano and waited for the host to call her name.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we have a special guest. Her name is Veronica Morales, or preferably known as, 'La Voz del Angel'!" The host said as the curtains were pulled back to reveal Veronica in her gorgeous appearance.

The men wooed and the women were gaping at her dress. But looking over the audience, Veronica notices the few that scoffs. Even the colour of her dress can’t hide the deep tan of her skin.

But the little Miss doesn’t bat an eye, she stepped into the spotlight and already has sung the first verses. The pianist, oh him, he plays so well.

But she doesn’t give him the admiration he wants, no, she just keeps singing. Hitting the high notes with grace and the lowest with dignity. The few that scoffed are now listening.

Now this, THIS is the place where Morales belongs. But it would be better without the hateful women and men, maybe even without the common mobsters that come to downtown bars daily. Regulars come and go, but the mobs stay, watching her every move. They would never cross the line to stalk her (thank her soul and God), only in the places she played.

She finishes with the high note, and the majority of the bar stands up and applauds. This applaud was the absolute best she’s had in months. But that doesn’t stop her from hating her talent.

She was gifted, but oh does the hate stay. No matter the money a man has in his pocket, the manifested sorrow remains, growing stronger the more he gains, but weaker as the mind is trained. The seeds are sown in her blood but she lets the wheat die.

Suddenly, the door creaks open and in comes a mobster. Veronica took no mind, neither did anyone else in that bar, but the other mobsters looked and stared in fear.

Fear? A mobster knows none, they’re cold-hearted and emotionless. They’ll kill a homeless boy and won’t blink. But this particular mobster must have a certain reputation.

Veronica sees the man and notices something off about him. He wears a white blouse, yellow vest and both a black blazer with dress pants. He had a regular build, and white skin. Veronica notices the rings, the golden rings with a variety of gems. He wears a black fedora with a yellow ribbon on it. He has a golden necklace with a supposed deer antlers attached to it lying lazily on his chest. How are these mobsters, who have such big muscles and a rather large build, be scared of this man? Morales, in a heartbeat has her focus on this one lad.

She studies the mobster as he sits down in the table in the middle of the bar. He has a long bang on the right side of his face, it looks curly and soft. In his mouth, he has a single cigar, and it looks like it was just lit.

He shuffled in his seat slightly and then looked up right into Veronica’s eyes.

She noticed something, something that has just now, changed her perspective on this stranger. And maybe will shift her entire world too.

The mobster is a lady.


	2. The Angel in Grey

Sammy looked up and gaped at the bar singer. Well, not really. Even though she found her absolutely fuckin’ beautiful, she wasn’t going to show any damn emotion.

It’s what her father told her, and what his grandfather told him. No matter what you feel towards something or someone, don’t show any emotion. The reason? Well, she WAS the daughter of the most powerful men in the city. She needed to establish dominance.

She had men’s clothes, cologne, and even her jewellery was styled for men. She loved to take people by surprise, and by the look on that singer’s face, she did well. No matter how much emotion Sammy tried to hide, she just couldn’t stop herself from smirking. She looked up and down the singer’s dress and her beautiful face.

Sammy inhaled and exhaled, taking the cigar out of her mouth. She laughed slightly at the expression that the singer was giving her, she knew that the mobster was a woman. Sammy was very intrigued by her body and face, my god, if there was such a thing as a coloured angel then that singer would be one.

Oh man, Sammy fuckin’ loved that the singer was looking at her and only her. She wanted more, more starin’, more touchin’, hell, maybe even some kissin’ too. She wasn’t in love with men, no matter how many damn times they tried to woo her. She loved women so much to even think about holding hands with a greasy old fuck.

The applaud had stopped, and the little singer opened her mouth to speak in the microphone. She managed to pull her eyes away from Sammy and began to speak. “Thank you for this night! You guys are one of the best audiences I’ve had in awhile.” Sammy gaped at her voice, goddamn.

She sounded exactly like an angel, Sammy was so sure she was one too. If only she had made it before the show ended, maybe then she could’ve been able to witness her full potential. The singer’s accent was a little hispanic, but did Sammy care?

All she wants now is to try to make a move on her. Sammy knew the singer wasn’t gonna be like the prostitutes on the street she takes in every other week, no, she knew that this one will last her a lifetime. All it takes is just the right place, moment and words for her to sweep the little angel’s feet off the floor.

Sammy put her chin in her palm, and just let herself daydream about the wonderful things she could get into with the angel. Dates, marriage, maybe some nice sex? Children could be a possibility too, if that is, Sammy knew how to get one of their own.

“Alright, that was the end of my performance. I hope you have a great night everyone!” the singer said and left the stage gracefully, a few cheers or so followed after. Sammy noticed some guys looking up and down the angel’s legs. She heard them say things that made her blood boil. Racist insults, sexual remarks, even the chance of hurting her.

Sammy was NOT gonna let some gross old creeps take the chance to have the angel away from her. She inhaled deeply, and focused on where the singer was going. She was headed to the bathroom, in which Sammy decided to follow her. Not to scare her, just to meet her is all.

No matter how many disgusting words those men will say, Sammy was going to make sure that they do not lay a single finger on the beautiful lady. She made herself look a bit posh, and then entered the bathroom.

No one was there except the woman of her dreams. She came in silently, to see her take off all the cheap makeup, unfortunately, Sammy wasn’t able to see her take off her dress, but no matter. The angel was wearing a soft grey casual dress, and a small grey hat to cover her beautiful, silky, brown hair. 

Oh, Sammy loved this. She was the only one going to see her dress up like this, and she wanted more. The angel looked up at the mirror, and then turned her head to take a glance at the stranger in the room. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened. 

This was going to be the night that everyone will remember as the night that Sammy stole an angel.


End file.
